Ika Bounty Hunters
The Ika Bounty Hunters (イカバウンティハンター Ika Baunti Hantā '') are a band of bounty hunters whom specialize in hunting criminals with large bounties. They play a somewhat antagonistic yet rival-like role in the fan story, One Piece: The Jolly Age. The gang is lead by Ika, a man often referred to as the "'Sea Monster'." Despite his growing fame from his successes and his willingness to capture pirates and other outlaws, Ika is hesitant in working alongside the Marines or the World Government. As a result, the gang of bounty hunters tend to go under the guise of a pirate crew when they choose to oppose the law, under the alias of "'The Rebel Pirates'," due to their rebellious nature. As Ika dreams of one day becoming the greatest bounty hunter in history through capturing the next Pirate King, the group is known for tracking and hunting down specific pirates and their crews who show high potential and are aiming for the One Piece. Among them are the likes of Dieu-le-Veut Veronica , Spike and infamous pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Members Group Strength Professions and Capabilities Relationships amongst the Group Dreams *Ika: To become the world's greatest bounty hunter by catching the next Pirate King *Tako: To help Ika achieve his dream *Anne: To rid the world of pirates *Mira: To redeem herself of her previous misdeeds *Tora: To ----- *Endo: To ----- History - Prologue History - Pre-Time Skip 'To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber! History - Post-Time Skip Locations visited '''Pre-Time Skip *Water 7 (Encountered and fought The Jolly Pirates) 'During the 2 Year Time Skip' 'Post-Time Skip' Trivia *Originally, the Ika Bounty Hunters had a different list of members before Wyvern 0m3g4 joined Ship of Fools Wiki, and later, Sea of Fools Wiki. Not only was Ika a radically different character than he is now, but Tako and Mira weren't planned ahead of time unlike Ika, Anne, Tora and Endo. Tako was a relatively new idea being played with by Wyvern around the time he joined Ship of Fools, and Mira wasn't a concept until weeks afterward. Even then, it was months until Mira was added to the Ika Bounty Hunters. On Ship of Fools, Endo was removed from the group, due to his Devil Fruit already being in use by another character on the wiki; while Tora became tweaked a bit, much like his captain, in order to fit within the wiki. Without these limiters on Sea of Fools, Wyvern was free to finally write the Ika Bounty Hunters exactly as he had planned back in 2009/2010. *Despite The Jolly Pirates having been added to the wiki first, the Ika Bounty Hunters were the first four One Piece fanon characters Wyvern 0m3g4 had created, with Jolly D. Chris being the fifth. **Also, at the time, the Ika Bounty Hunters were intended to be a gang of bounty hunters who would hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates, and at times, help them fight stronger foes, such as CP9. Upon joining Ship of Fools, in order to avoid breaking canon and the rules of the wiki, Wyvern 0m3g4 changed the bounty hunters' target from the Straw Hats to the Jollys. **Years later though, after participating on Sea of Fools Wiki, Wyvern would go on to reinstate the original ambition of the Ika Bounty Hunters (hunting the Straw Hat Pirates) while still retaining some strong connections with the other major pirate crews of his story. *The original pirate crew alias the gang took on was the "Arma Pirates;" "arma" being a shortened form of the word, "armageddon," given the biblical and demonic theming Wyvern gave the group at first. Each member of the Arma Pirates was to be referred to as "Demon," and was given a specific demonic name. Ika was referred to as "Akuma," the Japanese translation of "Devil." Anne was called "Lilith," Tora was named "Behemoth," and Endo was "Belial." While forgotten about at first by Wyvern, once he remembered this idea, he scrapped it due to being unnecessarily dark and malevolent, and thus renamed the crew as "The Rebel Pirates." External Links Hattoryu - Ika's sword fighting style Site Navigation Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Ika Bounty Hunters Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4